Babylon Valley (Welcome to the Babylon Center)
Babylon Valley, California is a fictional large-sized town somewhere in SouthWest California that serves as the setting of Hank W. Marriott's hardcover book, Welcome to the Babylon Center (2011) and 2014 film. In the books and films, Babylon Valley is seen in different time periods (2015), as well as in a signs. The films contain many fight gags, verbal innuendos and detailed set design elements, from which a detailed and consistent history of the area can be derived. The name "Babylon Valley" is itself a joke, being an no oxygen. However, an early script for Hillsong team Reuben Morgan and Russ Ballard mentioned that Babylon Valley was named after its founder, Wilson "Babylon" Landis. Production For the film, the producers considered filming the town square scenes in the real city of Petaluma, California, but soon realized it would be prohibitively expensive and impractical to alter a real place to suit the different eras. Instead they filmed it on the Warner Bros. Pictures backlot, where they had more control. The main location, known as Wilson Square, already existed and had been previously used for many films and television show. One notable example is the very Sega video game, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. The Babylon Valley courthouse can also be found in the movies An American Tail (1986) and Charles Band's Dolls (1987), an episode of Major Dad entitled "Who's That Blonde". The clock tower itself, however, was a removable addition to the existing Courthouse building, one of many ways in which the structure has been redressed over the years to suit the needs of a production. Prior to the backlot location was called Mockingbird Square, a reference to the 1962 film To Kill a Mockingbird. Many of the cars that appear in the 2015 scenes are either modified for the film or concept cars. Examples parody include Ant Probe in 1995, Gold EVIL-12 in 1988, Nintendo DS 23 in 1972, Wikipedia Banshee Concept III in 1975, SEGA Fiero in 1986, Jim Henson Special in 1968, Fievel and Tanya Mousekewitz DeVille in 1988 and Bob and Doug McKenzie's Canadian Beetle in 1966. Cars reused from other sci-fi not film. Other real-life shooting locations of Babylon Valley parody and spoofs landmarks include the following: * Doctor's mansion in 2015 is the Gamble House in Pasadena, California. * The Twin Peaks Mall is actually the Puente Hills Mall, located in Industry, California. * Wilson Landis Estate house in 2015 is actually on Panorama City, California. * Dr. Robotnik's SEGA Center is really at owned by The Walt Disney Company and used in many Disney productions. * The Mr. Magic Hotel and Casino houses of 2015 are all in South Pasadena, California. * The train which hit the 2015 new Northeast Train was parked in Port Hueneme, California. * The Jim Henson Drive is actually in Burbank, California. * The River Road Tunnel is actually at San Francisco. The actual tunnel is only a fraction of the length of the films. * The Jeff Beal Drive-In where initially 2015 is currently the outside of Hayward, California. The original mural of "Coming" on the wall was maintained for years but was eventually painted over. Depiction The following information is taken directly from places and events shown or mentioned in the films: 2015 area In their non-landmarks parody these named, Back to the Future Part II, Capitol Records, Nintendo, Discogs, RCA, Dan Seals, and other non-landmarks settings foods. Places Many family businesses are passed down from generation to generation in Babylon Valley. As a result, the city changes but remains similar from one generation to the next, as businesses are updated but rarely change. These recurring elements were a deliberate choice on the part of the filmmakers. The production designer of Welcome to the Babylon Center: The Movie starring Ballard and Morgan. All the Babylon Valley 57 places, all gone but complete localization maps in new large sized town. Vehicles Many vehicles all parody and originals from lettering, a vehicles from cars, airports, train, and other vehicles site today. Cars Bus Taxi Train/Subways Airports Ships and Cruises All the ships, cruises, subways, trains, cars, taxis, bus, and airports, all the ending ever in 25 years later ago. Unique places Despite Babylon Valley's notable consistency, many businesses do appear and disappear over the years, as their services begin being needed or become obsolete. The following is a list of businesses that have no known equivalent in other time periods. 2015 buildings * Gamble House * Twin Peaks (TV series) * Dr. Robotnik (members villain of Sonic the Hedgehog trilogy) * 7 Eleven (25 hours today) * Rick Moranis (sketch comedy) * GameFAQs (fan site) * A&M Records (founders in 1962) * Pizza Hut (original restaurants) * Troma Entertainment (founded in 1974) * Johnny Cash (deceased) * Capitol Records (recording studio) * Capitol Records Building (building studio) * AT&T (telephones) * SM Supermalls (super malls) * Rick Derringer (guitarist) * Crystal Cathedral * Marina City * 330 North Wabash (now IBM) * 311 South Wacker Drive * Chrysler Building (now Chrysalis Records) * Empire State Building * Brooklyn Bridge * Manhattan Bridge * SEGA (Yuji Naka joined with Sonic Team) * Nintendo (1889 founder) * Twisted Nightmare * Discogs * Dan Seals (dies) * Back to the Future Part II * RCA Building (closed in 1986) * Jim Henson (dies) * Jeff Beal * McDonald's (Meet the Ronald "M" McDonald) * Electronic Arts (founded in Hank "Trip" Hawkins)